List of Metal Heroes
The following is a list of heroes that have appeared in the Metal Hero Series. Over the course of Metal Heroes, various villains have had metal hero like qualities, they have been given the fan term "Metal Villains" and are also seen in this list. Uchuu Keiji Gavan UKG-Gavan.png|Retsu Ichijouji (Space Sheriff Gavan) Variozector1.jpg|Hunter Killer (Vario Zector) Uchuu Keiji Sharivan UKS-Sharivan.png|Den Iga (Space Sheriff Sharivan) Uchuu Keiji Shaider Vrtrooper-blue.png|Dai Sawamura (Space Sheriff Shaider) Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Space_Wolf_Juspion.jpg|Special Megabeast Investigator Juspion Mad Gallant.jpg|Mad Gallant Jikuu Senshi Spielban Warrior_spielban.jpg|Yousuke Jou (Dimensional Warrior Spielban) Vrtooper-red.jpg|Diana (Diana Lady) HelenLady.jpg|Helen (Helen Lady) 10525379_717225914982032_4762032746463854725_o.jpg|Helen (Hellvira) Choujinki Metalder Vrtooper-redblue.jpg|Ryusei Tsurugi (Metalder) Metalder 076.jpg|Violent Spirit Top Gunder Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya SNJ-Jiraiya.png|Toha Yamaji (Jiraiya) Normal jiraiya 024.jpg|Kei Yamaji (Princess Ninja Emiha) Reiha.png|Rei Yagyu (Valorous Ninja Reiha) Normal jiraiya 038.jpg|Ryu Asuka (Spear Ninja Toppa) Jiraiya 035.jpg|Paper Ninja Oruha Yumeha.png|Flower Ninja Yumeha Jiraiya 027.jpg|Wind Ninja Mafuuba Jiraiya 030.jpg|Catherine (Catherine Ninja) Baron Owl.jpg|Castle Ninja Baron Owl Jiraiya 032.jpg|Jail Ninja Habrum LIZARD.jpg|Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard Explosive Ninja Rocket Man with a motorbike.jpg|Explosive Ninja Rocket Man Normal jiraiya 037.jpg|Lightning Ninja Wild 52 - Seinin Allan.jpg|Holy Ninja Alamasa 66 - Onin Jane.jpg|Treasure Ninja Jane 16 - Henry Hakushin Ninja.jpg|Henry Rakuchin (Rakuchin Ninja) 004 - Tetsuzan Yamashi Ninja.jpg|Tetsuzan Yamaji (Ninja Tetsuzan) Kidou Keiji Jiban KKJ-Jiban.png|Naoto Tamura (Jiban) TheFakeJiban.jpg|Madogarbo (Fake Jiban) Tokkei Winspector WINSPECTER-FIRE.png|Ryouma Kagawa (Fire) WINSPECTER-BIKEL.png|Bikel WINSPECTER-WALTER.png|Walter WINSPECTER-BRIAN.png|Brian Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain SOLBRAIN-SolBraver.png|Daiki Nishio (SolBraver) SOLBRAIN-SolJeanne.png|Reiko Higuchi (SolJeanne) SOLBRAIN-DOZER.png|SolDozer SOLBRAIN-KnightFire.png|Ryouma Kagawa (Knight Fire) Tokusou Exceedraft TE-Redder.png|Hayato Kano (Draft Redder) TE-Blues.png|Kosaku Muraoka (Draft Blues) TE-Keace.png|Ken Okuma (Draft Keace) TE-Poseidon.png|Poseidon Tokusou Robo Janperson TRJ-Janperson.png|Janperson TRJ-Gun_Gibson.png|Gun Gibson TRJ-Bill_Goldy.png|Ryuzaburou Tatewaki (Bill Goldy) Blue SWAT Show Armor Full Body.png|Shou Narumi (Blue SWAT) Purple SWAT.jpg|Sara Misugi (Purple SWAT) Sig Armor Full Body.png|Sig (Grey SWAT) Gold-Platinum.png|Gold-Platinum Juukou B-Fighter Beetleborg-blue.png|Takuya Kai (Blue Beet) Beetleborg-green.png|Daisaku Katagiri (G-Stag) Beetleborg-red.png|Rei Hayama, Mai Takatori (Reddle) Beetleborg-white.png|Kabuto Black_Beet&Shadowborg.png|Shadow (Black Beet) Mukaider K3.png|Head Professor Kenzo Mukai (Mukaider K3) B-Fighter Kabuto B-Fighter_Kabuto.png|Kouhei Toba (B-Fighter Kabuto) B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png|Kengo Tachibana (B-Fighter Kuwaga) B-Fighter_Tentou.png|Ran Ayukawa (B-Fighter Tentou) New B-Fighters B-Fighter_Yanma.png|Mac Windy (B-Fighter Yanma) B-Fighter_Genji.png|Julio Rivera (B-Fighter Genji) B-Fighter_Min.png|Li Wen (B-Fighter Min) B-Fighter_Ageha.png|Sophie Villeneuve (B-Fighter Ageha) B-Robo Kabutack B-Robots B-Robo 01-Kabutack Super Mode.png|No. 1 Kabutack B-Robo 02-Kuwagiro Super Mode.png|No. 2 Kuwagiro B-Robo 03-Tobimasky Jet Mode.png|No. 3 Tobimasky B-Robo 04-Ganiran Super Mode.png|No. 4 Ganiran B-Robo 05-Spydon Super Mode.png|No. 5 Spydon B-Robo 06-Dangoron Super Mode.png|No. 6 Dangoron B-Robo 07-Gerotan Super Mode.png|No. 7 Gerotan B-Robo 08-Cobrander Super Mode.png|No. 8 Cobrander B-Robo 09-Skarkler Super Mode.png|No. 9 Sharkler B-Robo 10-Tentoleena.png|No. 10 Tentoleena A-Robots A-Robo 01-Earthdragon.png|Earth Dragon A-Robo 02-Skyhigh.png|Sky High A-Robo 03-Seagaia.png|Sea Gaia Other Robots Captain Tomborg.png|Captain Tomborg AP717.png|AP717 Star Mind.png|Star Mind (Star Mind S) Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Robotack2.jpg|Robotack Kamerock2.jpg|Kamerock Mog-Lucky2.jpg|Mog-Lucky Takkard2.jpg|Takkard Mimeena.png|Mimeena Img 767443 20512440 3.jpg|Torabolt Darkrow_Super_Mode.png|Darkrow Kabados_Super_Mode.png|Kabados Normal robotack 011.jpg|Speedam Mighty Wonder.png|Mightburn Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie UKG-Bootleg.png|Gavan Bootleg Space Sheriff Film Trilogy UKG-Gavang.png|Geki Jumonji (Space Sheriff Gavan Type G) UKS-Sharivan.png|Kai Hyuga (Space Sheriff Sharivan) Vrtrooper-blue.png|Shu Karasuma (Space Sheriff Shaider) Space_Sheriff_Estevan.JPG|Seigi (Space Sheriff Estevan) Guard_Beast.jpg|Space Sheriff Gencer (Guard Beast) Lord_Brighton.png|Toya Okuma (Lord Brighton) Mad_Gallant_(Space_Squad).jpg|Lars (Mad Gallant) Hellvira_SS.jpg|Hellvira SNJ-Jiraiya.png|Touma Amagi (Jiraiya) KyurangerVSspacepquad_Demost.jpg|Space Ninja Demost Other series Shatterhand Shatterhand (character).png|Steve Hermann (Shatterhand) Cybertron Vrtooper-redblue.jpg|Adam Steele (Cybertron) VR Troopers Vrtooper-redblue.jpg|Ryan Steele (Season 1) Vrtrooper-blue.png|Ryan Steele (Season 2) Vrtooper-black.jpg|JB Reese Vrtooper-red.jpg|Kaitlin Star Metalder 076.jpg|Tyler Steele (Dark Heart) 10525379 717225914982032 4762032746463854725 o.jpg|Amy (Red Python)|link=Red Python Ultra-Darius.jpg|Ultra-Darius Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborg-blue.png|Andrew McCormick (Blue Stinger Beetleborg) Beetleborg-green.png|Roland Williams (Green Hunter Beetleborg) Beetleborg-red.png|Josephine McCormick (Red Striker Beetleborg) Beetleborg-white.png|Josh Baldwin (White Blaster Beetleborg) TRJ-Janperson.png|Karato TRJ-Gun_Gibson.png|Silver Ray Beetleborgs Metallix B-Fighter_Kabuto.png|Andrew McCormick (Chromium Gold Beetleborg) B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png|Roland Williams (Titanium Silver Beetleborg) B-Fighter_Tentou.png|Josephine McCormick (Platinum Purple Beetleborg) Astralborgs B-Fighter_Yanma.png|Dragonborg B-Fighter_Genji.png|Fireborg B-Fighter_Min.png|Lightningborg B-Fighter_Ageha.png|Ladyborg Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan Zaido Blue.jpg|Gallian Magdalion (Zaido Blue) Zaido Green.jpg|Alexis Lorenzo (Zaido Green) Zaido Red.jpg|Cervano Torres (Zaido Red) Ranger Keys *Metal Hero Keys See also * List of Adaptation Metal Heroes * * * Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Metal Heroes